Fooling an idiot is easier than it seems
by Catofnight
Summary: Katsura is trying to get the opportunity to cut down Takasugi. Random one-shot with the pairing Takasugi x Katsura.


**Note:** Characters from Gintama, copyright Hideaki Sorachi.  
>Have a random one-shot, because I'm bore :D It's for my own entertainment, but I thought I'd share it.<p>

I swear I didn't know he would be there.

After visiting Mademoiselle Saigo, and rudely being forced to "help out" at his shop, I walked down dimly lit alleyways, avoiding the bigger streets so that I wouldn't run into the shinsengumi.

I cursed under my breath as the obi around my waist started to loosen, making my kimono fall slightly out of place. Sure enough I always gave it my all when dressing up as female. Acting was just as important a part of a disguise as the outfit, and I was a master at disguises. But in truth I really loathed wearing women's clothing. I only did it because I had to and it would be rude to fight against it.

I sighed frustrated as I tried to tighten the obi, probably only making things worse.

"Do you want any help with that?" a voice said smoothly behind me, far closer than I would have liked. I spun around and stared right into green eyes.

Eye, to be exact.

An arrogant smirk, the one that had been haunting me ever since we were kids, was barely visible on his lips, but for once his facial expression actually seemed rather calm and… Sincere?

"I don't think it would be wise for a woman to let a complete stranger help her fix her clothes." I spoke calmly, though I made sure to put as much rejection in my voice as possible. Like hell was I going to let Takasugi help me out! A samurai doesn't need help fixing his kimono!

That would have sounded better hadn't it been for the fact that I was wearing a woman's kimono.

"A wise decision, though I was going to offer you to borrow a room on my ship. Just until you got it fixed. We can't have a fair woman like yourself distracted with your clothes while walking around the harbor." He was obviously trying to scare me, thinking that I was some defenseless woman. Bringing his kiseru to his lips he took a deep breath, keeping the smoke in his lungs for a while before letting it escape through those damned lips again.

"I won't do anything, I promise." He said when I didn't answer, and I had to fight back a snort. Yeah, trusting Takasugi was definitely the most logical thing to do.

"Alright, but I'm leaving as soon as I've tied it all together again." I said. I wasn't scared of him. After sabotaging his plans with that sword I knew the ship perfectly well, so it would be no problem to get away from there, in case he tried to attack me.  
>If only I had my katana with me right now, then I could just keep my promise and cut him down already.<p>

We walked side by side and I noticed for the first time that I had indeed ended up at a harbor, but judging by the rundown buildings and the lack of lamplights I guess this was in the very far end, where most criminals would hang out. The looks I was given by what few people we came across confirmed my suspicions.

"It seems like my… Crew have already gone to bed, so you'll have to use the bathroom in my room. I hope that's fine?" I once again locked eyes with him, glaring at that single green eye. Was he trying to be charming? I honestly think he was. He was failing at it too.  
>"Thank you." I muttered as I went inside the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. I wasn't going to fall for his cheap tricks.<p>

As I tied my kimono together again, I caught sight of a knife on a small shelf. It was small and probably used for shaving, but it was better than nothing. I tucked it inside my sleeve, smiling slightly at my genius plan. Takasugi would pay for trying to sell my head to the pirates. Gintoki's head too!

When I left the bathroom I wasn't surprised at all to see Tagasuki sitting by the open window, playing on his shamisen. The notes coming from the instrument sounded mysterious and, because this was Takasugi playing, treacherous.

"Would you like a cup of sake?" He offered without even looking at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I couldn't just rush over and cut him down, so I would have to play along. Just until I got the opportunity.

"Yes, please." I said with the most naïve voice I could, surprisingly realistic.  
><em>Not surprisingly at all.<em> I could just hear Gintoki indicating how I was naïve, of course that wasn't true at all.

Takasugi put down the shamisen and grabbed the bottle, pouring sake in two cups before waving me over with a hand. I hesitantly made my way over, sitting down in front of him and picking up the cup. I watched him as he obliviously drank his own share, quickly filling the cup up again. I drank a bit of my own, not wanting to get wasted while I was near this man.

"Do you play?" He asked, nodding towards the shamisen and I lightly shook my head. That seemed to make his ego grow two sizes as he eyed me with that annoying smirk before picking up the instrument again, playing a melody that seemed even more mysterious and treacherous than before. Though there were some high notes in there that seemed calming in some way.

"What's your name?" He asked after the small show, and without really thinking I answered him like I answered anyone else while wearing these clothes.

"Zurako" Surprise was visible in his eye for a moment before it was swept away by a chuckle.

"Zurako? What an interesting name. Does that mean you're wearing a wig?" He asked, mock sadness in his voice. Damn that bastard, even when I'm in a disguise he manages to make fun of my hair!

"No, it's my own hair." I said, trying to hide my annoyance but I must've failed because Takasugi was once again chuckling.

"Let me feel it." He demanded, holding out his hand, and my heart skipped a beat. This was it. The opportunity I had been looking for. Smiling softly at him I moved around the tray with the sake on it and towards him, inching closer until his fingertips were brushing through my hair.  
>He had a content look on his face, and when I pulled out the knife the only difference was an added smirk.<p>

"Takasugi, prepare to-" I said, my voice no longer trying to sound feminine, but I was cut off in no time as Takasugi's hand moved to the back of my head, fingers wrapping themselves in my hair and pushing me forwards. My eyes widened and my heart skipped another beat as our lips met, pressed hard against each other preventing me from objecting.  
>He didn't let me go, his lips started to move against mine, and before I knew it I had melted into the kiss. I was still aware of this being Takasugi, but if he kept this up I would melt into a puddle. This was bad. This was really bad. I pulled my head back, looking at him in confusion as I tried to regain control of my breath.<br>"Takasugi…" I muttered, not able to form any words. What was I going to say anyways? Tell him that I was going to kill him?  
>"Yes, Zura?" He asked softly, that arrogant smirk on his lips once more.<br>"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." His smirk widened and I realized my mistake. I opened up my mouth to try and take back what I had just said, but I never got the chance as Takasugi's lips once again claimed mine, his tongue taking advantage of my situation. I shuddered as he managed to tease my senses enough to make me take part in the kiss, my tongue pushing against his, only to lose the warmth of his mouth. He chuckled before placing another kiss on my lips.  
>"Kotarou." He whispered against my lips, and I once again felt like melting. What happened to the Takasugi that failed to be charming?<br>"Shinsuke…" I muttered, trying to get a hold of myself. Another kiss was placed on my lips, this time it was a soft but deep one, and I almost lost myself in it. I probably would have, hadn't it been for a sudden stinging pain in the side of my stomach. I gasped in pain, not able to comprehend the mixture of stinging pain in my stomach and tingling sensation in my mouth. In the end the pain took over and I pushed myself away from Takasugi. I looked down and saw red seeping from a newly made hole in my kimono. I looked at Takasugi for an answer, finding it in his blood covered hand. The knife I had gotten from his bathroom had somehow ended up in his hand.

"Did you honestly think you could fool me, ne, Zura? You look no different from what you usually do. Though I'm glad you finally accept being treated like a woman." The look in his eye was the one of a child finally being able to pull a prank, except this was a lot worse than a prank.  
>"You always were a naïve idiot." He said soothingly, obviously mocking me, stroking my cheek with his fingers before he leaned closer and kissed me again. I finally seemed to snap out of my shock, adrenaline rushing through my veins making the pain fade away. I roughly pushed him away only to have him grab my wrists and pull me back down on him. I tried to get up, but he pressed his thumb into my wound, making me hiss out in pain. My whole body was shaking as I curled up my hand into a fist, sending it straight to his face, and then once more, and again. When he finally let go of me I leaped up, heading for the exit. All I could hear as I left was that sick laughter of his, and a mental image of that smirk of his, all victorious and satisfied, popped up in my head.<p>

Never again would I care about my kimono being loose.


End file.
